Today conventional endoscope systems are capable of forward viewing with around 170°×60° field of view (FOV). There are disclosure like U.S. Pat. No. 8,419,630 B2, US 20110196200A1 to extend the field of view using pure optical methods. The present invention is using a multi-camera approach which is mimicking insect eyes. By this way, the presented invention aims a wide angle of view, uniform resolution, and high resolution imager for especially endoscopic applications.